Tezuka's Farewell
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Parallel fic to "Fuji's Goodbye", only from Tezuka's PoV. Tezuka's leaving for Germany, and Fuji accompanies him to the airport.


**Parallel fic to "Fuji's Goodbye", I'm not sure if I like this one as much. I feel more comfortable writing from Fuji's PoV. But I really like the idea, so if anyone decides they would like to try their hand at it, it's an open invitation! Slight yaoi, but you don't have to interpret it as such. That's entirely up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Prince of Tennis (unless by some miracle a large sum of money presents itself and I can buy it, although I'd be too afraid I'd ruin it!)  
><strong>

* * *

>"Fuji, I have to go to Germany."<p><p>

As this phrase echoes in his mind, he contemplates everything which has been put in the duffel bag so far. He does not regret his decision to go, although inconvenient, it is a necessity in order to continue their quest for nationals. He silently walks around the room, picking up last minute additions and placing them neatly in the bag. His tennis bag has long been packed, but for some reason he has put off finishing the rest of his packing, something which is very unlike himself. Feeling a pair of bright blue eyes following him, he turns to see a smiling face watching him pack the last of his things. Recognizing the slight strain to the smile, the taller boy refrains from reaching out to put a hand on Fuji's shoulder. He understands that this is not an easy thing for either of them, and that in order for Fuji to be strong, he must deal with this on his own. Turning back towards his bag to zip it up, he hears the boy behind him say, "Arigatou, Tezuka, for letting me accompany you to the airport."

"Ah." He replies. It is an automatic response now, and he is well aware that Fuji is used to it. There is more he'd like to add, such as the detail that he's confident the tensai will be the strength behind Oishi, the strength the team needs to carry on in his absence. But such remarks would be out of place, and the only way for them to get through this is to keep everything as normal as possible, so the stoic boy keeps his words to himself as he watches Fuji silently pick up his bags and carry them downstairs.

As they ride to the airport, he stares out the window, feeling Fuji's glance fall on him every so often. The silence is not uncomfortable for him, but he can tell Fuji feels the need to fill it.

"Don't forget to email, Oishi will worry if you don't." the smaller boy says to him.

"Ah." He replies, attempting with that one word to reassure the blue-eyed boy he will keep him informed as well.

"Perhaps the team should come visit you while you're there; I've heard Germany is nice." Fuji says calmly, looking wistfully out the window of the taxi.

"Ah." He answers carefully, hoping Fuji understands he would like that very much, because it would mean the chance to see the honey-haired boy sooner.

"Be sure to take lots of pictures, should I send you one of my cameras?" the tensai asks casually, smiling at Tezuka.

"Iie, I have one. Arigatou." He replies, glancing at Fuji and noting how much more reassuring the smile has become. If you didn't know to look, it would be impossible to tell it was fake.

He feels a hand slip into his, gently squeezing it in a questioning manner. Looking down at the honey-haired boy, he gives him a wary glance, before turning back towards the front of the taxi. He does not take his hand away, however, and sees out of the corner of his eye the genuine smile he is rewarded with as thanks. Riding the remainder of the way in silence, he is confident Fuji understands everything which has not been said.

When they arrive at the airport, Fuji pulls his hand away, and Tezuka can tell he is disappointed they have gotten there so quickly. He hides his own reluctance behind the ever-stoic mask, long perfected by years of effort. Being the pillar of Seigaku, it is not reasonable for him to show weakness, even when leaving everything he has worked so hard for at the worst possible time. Seeing Fuji carrying his bags into the airport, he quickly catches up to him and attempts to take them himself.

"You're injured." The smaller boy says simply, ignoring the hand Tezuka has reached out to take the bags with. He begins to fix his teammate with a stern glare, until the tensai turns to him and opens his stunning blue eyes, causing the captain to freeze. He understands this is Fuji's way of saying goodbye, without acknowledging their parting, and nods in acceptance.

He quickly checks in, ignoring the blatant flirting of the check-in girl in the process, and rejoins his companion by the security gate. He looks at the shorter boy, who says, "Sa…this is it."

"Ah." He replies, and before he has time to react, Fuji has pulled him into a hug. He stiffens, aware that relaxing into the hug will only make the parting more difficult, but returns the hug nevertheless. After pulling away, Tezuka looks into his teammate's eyes to see determination, clouded by the slightest hint of pain. Upon hearing Fuji tell him, "Return to us soon." Tezuka realizes that Fuji has not acknowledged the pain yet. The two understand the need to remain strong, and both play their roles perfectly.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." He hears himself reply, before turning towards the security gate and walking to the end of the line. While the line slowly crawls closer and closer to the security check, Tezuka feels the vivid blue eyes following him with every step he takes. He hands his passport and boarding pass over to the security guard, refraining from returning the stare of his teammate as he answers the guard that no, he is not going on a business trip. He walks through the gate, noticing the shifting aura between captain and teammate, now that he has passed the point of no return. He continues on, not allowing himself to stop until he has reached his gate, well out of Fuji's sight. Stopping, even pausing momentarily, would show hesitation, doubt, insecurity. So he continues on, fulfilling the role he has set for himself.

Sitting down while he waits to board, he pulls out his copy of _Hamlet_ and begins to read. After reading for a while, Tezuka realizes he has read the same sentence five times. Rather than absorbing what he's read, he has been focused on the team, and how Fuji is handling their parting. He acknowledges the fact that they never actually said goodbye to one another, and recognizes that there was no need to, for he will return soon. Confident that Fuji will aid Oishi in leading the team to nationals, he allows himself to wonder about the new setting he will be entering shortly.

Before long, it is time for him to board the flight, and as he picks up his bag and walks down the ramp to the plane, something in his mind shifts. It is as if going to Germany had been merely a thought and is now a reality, and, to his surprise, he finds himself slightly uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity of the situation. Finding his seat, he places his carry-on beneath his feet and pulls out his phone, knowing he will only have a moment before the plane takes off. Contemplating his message carefully, he settles on the three words he knows will reassure both himself and his teammate.

"Wait for me."

He sends the message as the flight attendants go over the various procedures. Just before they make the announcement for phones to be turned off, he receives a message in return, and quickly opens it.

"Always."

The word stares at him from the screen, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face. Tezuka shuts his phone off, any discomfort at the situation eased, because of his Fuji Syuusuke. The tensai who has managed to reach through his tennis-driven mind and find his heart. The boy who has an unnatural taste for wasabi and whose eyes will pierce your soul. The one who understands when to speak and when to remain silent, when to reach out and when to draw back. Because of him, as the plane takes off into the sky, Tezuka knows without a doubt that he will return to his Syuusuke better than the shadow of himself he is currently; he will return complete.

* * *

><strong>You know, reviews are these really lovely things to get, they make me feel happy and like I should keep writing! So if you have a moment, I'd really like it if you'd send me one...pretty please? <strong>


End file.
